Chuck vs The Side Stories
by JayZcost
Summary: A series of short side stories set within the Villains Three continuity. Full description in story. I DO NOT OWN CHUCK. All rights belong to Warner Bros. Ent
1. Chapter 1: Date Night

**Authors Note: This isn't the official sequel to my last story, Chuck vs The Villains Three, I'm still working that out. Instead, this will be a series of short side stories that takes place before, during, and a little bit after Villains Three. So if you haven't read that story, you may be a little lost reading this. Just a warning. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chuck vs The Side Stories**

**Chapter 1: Date Night**

* * *

Taking place before the main story and while Chuck, Sarah and Morgan were hunting down Laz, Casey and Gertrude are in Bosnia and are on their way to interrupt a meeting between some shady individuals.

Both of them sit in a car outside of a rundown building. "So, do you have the plan down, Casey?" asks Gertrude

"I got it. I got it." says Casey. "Sneak in, kill some terrorists and get out. Simple."

"Very good. You get a gold star. But I don't have any on me. So I guess I'll just have to make it up to you some other way." says Gertrude.

Casey grunts in approval and says. "Sounds good to me."

"I bet." She says. "By the way. I saw that you called Alex earlier. Is everything okay with her?"

"She's fine. She's missing Grimes quite a bit though."

"Is he still running across Europe with the Bartwoski's?" asks Gertrude.

"Yeah. Their still chasing after some maniac. It's been almost a month."

"Who are they after again?" asks Gertrude.

"Some guy. Calls himself... Lazarus or something." says Casey.

"Laz?" says Gertrude.

"You know him?" asks Casey.

"Yeah... well... kind of. I hired him for a few jobs and we worked together for a little while."

"Huh... did you... work together closely?" asks Casey.

"No. Not really. Kind of. Hey let's get going." She says as she rushes out of the car.

Casey follows and says. "Okay, look. I'll take east."

Gertrude agrees and takes west point. They both infiltrate the building and over hear the meeting between the terrorists.

"Looks like they're going over the past job, and planning for the next one." say Gertrude over her com to Casey.

"Looks like it. I see ten. How many do you see?" says Casey.

Gertrude looks over the area and confirms that there's only ten. "Silencers?" She asks.

"Yeah." He says. "I take the five closest to the door, and you get the ones by the table."

"Got it." says Gertrude.

They take their shots, and once all the targets are down, they head over to converse.

"So... mission successful." says Casey.

"Looks like it. So how should we celebrate?" She asks in a sultry voice.

"What do you have in mind?" asks Casey.

"Well... I booked this little getaway in New Zealand. One week of being pampered and unlimited drinks and not to mention a big room that we'll be spending most of our time in."

"New Zealand? At some resort?" asks Casey.

"Yes. We've been working for months why not take a little vacation." says Gertrude.

"Okay, fine. A little down time could be good." says Casey.

"Good. Because you don't have a choice either way." says Gertrude.

"Hmph." says Casey. "Hey. Do you think its weird that after we do missions that involve killing, we get really flirty with each other."

"Yeah. But if that's wrong than I sure as hell don't want to be right." And as they leave the building and get in the car, she says. "Oh, and by the way, John. Next time... I'm picking what we do for date night."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called,** "Stay In The Car"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Stay In The Car

**Chuck vs The Side Stories **

**Chapter 2: Stay In The Car**

* * *

This side story takes place during the time Team Bartowski was chasing Laz, and centers around Morgan.

"I gotta tell ya, Alex. Its been rough these past two weeks. Chasing this guy around and being away from you... it's just so hard." says Morgan over the phone.

"I know. I miss you too." She says.

"It's even worse because I'm bored half the time. All I do is stay in the car. That's what Chuck and Sarah always say 'Stay in the car Morgan, stay in the car'."

"I'd rather you'd be bored than hurt. Or worse." says Alex.

"I know. Just annoying is all." says Morgan.

"Have you had anymore run in's with the guy? You personally I mean." She asks.

"No. Not since... last time." says Morgan.

"When he smashed into you and called you Frodo?" says Alex.

"Yes. Didn't want mention it. It's still fresh in my mind, but yes." He says. "Geez. Its cold."

"Where are you guys anyway?" She asks.

"We're in Cardiff." says Morgan.

"Wales?" She exclaims.

"Yup."

"How cold is it over there exactly?"

"So much." He quickly says. "I'm wearing three sweaters and I'm still shivering."

"Well, hurry up and get back home so I can help warm you up." says Alex.

"That sounds so good. Especially right now. I would smile but my face is kinda frozen, so. Plus, I'm sick of using the phone for... you know." says Morgan.

"Oh come on. It's not too bad. It's a little fun don't you think?"

"No." says Morgan. "Not if you're a guy... and its been two weeks."

"I'm sure it'll only be couple of more days." She says.

"God, I sure hope so." As Morgan says that he gets an alert from Chuck. "Hey, Alex. I gotta go alright but I'll call you later."

"Fine. Be safe." She says.

* * *

After she hangs-up, he responds to the alert. "Hey, Chuck. Yeah... let me check... it looks like you and Sarah are close, just take a right... cameras show he's in the vents now... wait... where is he?" Suddenly, a loud thud is heard on top of the van. "What the hell!" Morgan looks over and sees Laz jumping down in front of the car. He looks at Morgan and waves before running off. "Guys! Guys! He's out here! Hurry!"

Chuck and Sarah run after him. Morgan asks what he should do and both of them tell him something over the mic. Morgan hears it and says. "Fine, fine. I know. 'Stay in the car'." He then mumbles to himself. "You know what, staying in the car stinks. I can do stuff. I was the Intersect! Now I know how Chuck felt. Please let this only go on a few more days."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Babysitting"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitting

**SPOILER WARNING!: If you haven't read up to at least Chapter 10 of "Villains Three", then this side story may spoil plot points for you. Just a heads up. **

* * *

**Chuck vs The Side Stories**

**Chapter 3: Babysitting**

* * *

This side story takes place while Chuck was kidnapped, and Team B travel to Germany to go rescue him. It revolves around Gertrude, Mary, Ellie, Alex and Devon.

"How do you think they're doing, Mom?" asks Ellie.

Mary goes over to comfort her and says. "They're fine. I'm sure of it. If there is anyone who can get Chuck back, its Sarah. She's done it before. Took down anything in her way. Hell, not even memory loss could stop that woman."

Ellie nods and puts on a strong face. "Yeah... yeah you're right. I just, can't lose anyone else."

"I know sweetheart. Believe me I know." says Mary.

"Hey, sweetie?" says Devon as he walks in. "Sorry if I'm interrupting but, Clara is hungry. And, I don't know where anything is."

"I'll help you." She looks over to her Mom. "I'm gonna..."

"Its okay. Go." says Mary.

"Kinda funny. We're babysitting Clara and your Mom and Gertrude are babysitting us." Devon tells Ellie.

As Ellie walks away, Mary goes over to see Gertrude and Alex. "So, what are you ladies up to?"

"Nothing. I was just telling Alex how much fun it was seeing her spit in that jackasses face." says Gertrude.

"It was pretty funny." says Alex.

"He deserves a lot worse than just getting spit on." says Mary.

"Now I can understand not liking him. He did kidnap us. But it sounds like there maybe something else with you. What do you really have against Laz?" asks Gertrude.

"Just... things I've heard. I'll take care of it... one day." says Mary.

"That all sounds... extremely vague, Mrs. Bartowski." says Alex.

"It maybe. But... its my problem." She says. "Has Morgan contacted you again?" She asks Alex.

"Other than the one he sent when they landed, no. But, he will. And he says that Jeff and Lester are helping them."

"Oh god! Those two!" says Ellie who walks into the conversation.

"I thought you were busy?" asks Mary.

"We found some food for Clara, Devon is handling it. Why would they ask... 'Jeffster!'... for help?" asks Ellie. "I know that Morgan said he knew people in Germany but, Jeff and Lester?"

"Apparently they're big over there now. They have a lot of pull." says Alex.

"At least Jeff is competent now. But Lester... still worries me." says Ellie.

"Casey told me, and I quote, they are the biggest morons that I have ever met." says Gertrude.

"You add a couple of grunts in there and you'd sound just like him." Jokes Alex.

"I just hope they call soon." says Ellie.

"Me too." says Gertrude. "Babysitting isn't my thing."

At that moment, Alex gets a message on her phone. When she looks at it, the biggest smile appears on her face. "Oh my god! They found him! And they're on their way home."

Everyone, exhilarated to hear the news, begin to celebrate.

"Devon! They found Chuck!" yells Ellie.

Devon comes out, with Clara in his arms, and says the first thing that comes to his mind. "Awesome!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called **"Shiny"**

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Shiny

**SPOILER WARNING!: If you haven't read up to at least Chapter 13 of "Villains Three", then this side story may spoil some plot points for you. Just a heads up. **

* * *

**Chuck vs The Side Stories**

**Chapter 4: Shiny**

* * *

This short story takes place while Team B were storming Miles' base, and revolves around Laz as he was knocked out.

"Oh my god. My head. Shaw, you son of bitch. Crap, I think I have a bump too." Laz says as he gets up and clutches his head. "I'm gonna kill him. Oh yes. I'm gonna kill him. I'm gonna hit him with a car. Or even better, use a flamethrower! Damn it. He must of really hit me hard... because I'm just rambling right now."

He continues to get up and walks towards of the door. As he is about to leave, he hears a gun shot and stops. "If I was a betting man, and I am, I'd say that's Miles getting shot. Something just tells me that's it. What an Idiot." Following that, he hears someone running passed the door.

He cracks the door open and sees a blonde haired woman running away from his direction. "Should have known Shaw couldn't beat you, Mrs. Carmichael. But, that's mostly because he's incompetent. You know what... I'll leave you all be. You have a nice little reunion with your husband. I got business across the pond anyway."

He begins to leave and stumbles across a broken window. "Why do I get the strange feeling that Shaw got his ass kicked out of that." He walks over to it, and looks down. "Wow... Big drop. Hope he landed on his head."

As he continues to leave, he sees something in the corner of his eye. Something metal in a sea of glass. He walks over and picks it up.

"What do we have here? Sarah's shiny little charm bracelet. Must of dropped it when she was fighting Captain Plank. I never really got that great of a look at it before, but... I wonder."

He keeps looking at it for a while before saying. "No!" And begins to laugh. "You crazy old man. You were right the whole time. Well done, Stephen. Well done. Or, Aces, as you would say. Who would've thought I would find this so easy? Actually, come to think of it, if this whole damn thing isn't serendipity I don't know what is."

Laz hears another gun shot and begins to leave. But then stops. "Ah crap. I should go... I should go." He continues to argue with himself, until. "Fine! Damn it. Even now, six feet under, you still find ways to annoy me. You're lucky I still owe you a favor."

Before he goes though, he pulls out a small knife and dips it in a bottle of tranquilizer. "Just because I'm doing you a favor, doesn't mean I can't have a little fun doing it."

So Laz, with the bracelet in hand, runs over to were the shot came from.

* * *

**End of Chapter **

Next Chapter to be called **"The Matriarchs"**

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Matriarchs

**Chuck vs The Side Stories**

**Chapter 5: The Matriarchs**

* * *

This side story picks up about two months after the events of "Villains Three" and centers around Mary and General Beckman. And takes place in Beckmans office building in Washington D.C.

"Is this all the Intel?" asks Beckman to another agent as they walk to her office. The agents says yes and She replies. "Good, I want your full report by the next hour." The agent agrees and walks off. Now alone, Beckman is stopped by a woman.

"Hello General." says the Woman.

"Agent Frost." says Beckman. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"My I have a word?" asks Mary.

"Okay, follow me. Though I do suggest next time, you schedule an appointment. I am very busy." says Beckman.

Once they arrive to her office, they both take seats, and begin their meeting.

"So, what is it exactly you would like to discuss?" Beckman asks.

"Its about mine, and I suppose also my family's, last mission." says Mary.

"Yes. The mission with Miles. The whole thing is pretty amusing when you think about it. I mean, your mark and your sons mark joining forces. Don't see that to often. But, it was a success. Miles is dead, Shaw is back in prison, and The Lazarus... well... 'Laz'... continues to be a thorn in the Governments side. And mine."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about General.." says Mary.

"You want to talk about Laz?" She asks.

"Yes. I know that you from time to time send agents after him."

"I do." says Beckman. "And let me guess. You would like to be one of those agents."

"That's right." says Mary.

"Agent Frost, need I remind you, that the last mark that was given to you did not go so well. That it was your son and his team that eventually took him down."

"Yes, I know." says Mary.

"But there's more to this, isn't there? The reason you agreed to go after Miles was because of rumors that he was after the Intersect. That part of the reason was to protect your family and your husbands legacy. Can I assume this, in a way, is similar?"

"You can." says Mary. "He... knows thing about my husband. Things that he shouldn't. That he doesn't deserve to know."

"How do you know this." asks Beckman.

"My son told me. He told me that the way Laz spoke about Orion, about... Stephen. That he knew him. Laz seems to know things that only Stephen knew. And you and me both know, that could be dangerous."

"But still, there's more. There's something else your not telling me." says Beckman.

"That's all I know, General."

Beckman thinks about it for a while, and says. "You are one of the best agents I know. So if you want to volunteer, how can I refuse."

"Thank you, General."

"What does your family think of all this?" She asks Mary.

"They don't. They don't know about this. I've only wanted to do these past two assignments for a reason. Besides that I still consider myself... 'retired'. So they don't need to know."

"Interesting. But... when you're in this life... you're never really retired, are you?" says Beckman.

"I guess not." says Mary. "Besides, my family has enough to deal with. Ellie and Devon have very important jobs and they have Clara, Chuck and Sarah are expecting now, and even Morgan. He's engaged."

"Wait a minute. Wait. Chuck and Sarah are expecting... and Grimes is getting married... to Alex?"

"Yes. Why?" asks Mary.

"Nothing, nothing. Tell them thanks for telling me." She says sarcastically. Then, she pulls out a disc and gives it to Mary. "Here. This has all the Intel on Laz. Good luck, Agent Frost."

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

Next Chapter to be called **"Let's Rock!"**

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Rock!

**Chuck vs The Side Stories**

**Chapter 6: Let's Rock!**

* * *

This side story takes place between Chapters 14 and 15, and revolves around Jeff and Lester. Better known as, Jeffster!

Having saved Chuck from Miles, Team B go back to thank Jeff and Lester, regroup, and then leave to go back home.

"Goodbye!" Yells Jeff as he waves farewell to Team B.

Lester, standing there next to him, yells out. "And remember, whenever you're in need. You can always call, Jeffter!"

Once they have left, Jeff and Lester go upstairs to their studio.

"That was good, wasn't it? Great seeing them again." says Jeff.

"We saved the day again, Jeffery. First with our rendition of 'Take On Me'. And now because we're the kings of rock in Germany." says Lester.

"Kings of cover songs." says Jeff.

"Same difference." says Lester. "By the way. Did you get the guns back from them?"

"Yeah. They're down stairs."

"Great! Because you know when I have lady friends over I like to role play with them." says Lester.

Jeff sakes his head and says. "Lester, you know I don't like to hear about your... 'exploits'. Also, role playing with real guns is dangerous."

"I know! That's why I take the ammo clips out when I'm using them, Jeffery. Okay, there was that one time when a bullet was left in the chamber and it went off by accident. But that could have happened to anyone." says Lester.

"Okay, changing the topic." says Jeff. "Whats next? Because we're done recording 'I Ran'."

"I was thinking about that. Here's what I've got planned. We branch out from Germany. We do a country wide tour in... Austria!"

"Austria? We're pretty big there already. German speaking people love us." says Jeff.

"Its a start. For now its Austria, next... its the world! Or maybe Belgium. I heard we're pretty big there too. And! We're gonna do a new cover." says Lester.

"A cover of what?" asks Jeff.

Lester gets excited and yells out. "We're gonna do... 'Tainted Love by Soft Cell'!"

"Its different." says Jeff. "I like it."

Lester gets up from his chair and begins to say. "So... a country wide tour. A new cover song. I guess, there's only one thing left to say. Are you ready, Jeffrey?"

Jeff gets up from his chair too, and happily says. "Let's Rock!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called **"The Red Door"**

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Red Door

**SPOILER WARNING!: If you have not read "Chuck vs The Villains Three" then, please, read that first before reading this. Major plot details will be revealed in this chapter. Also, in retrospect, the story of this chapter probably would have been better suited in the main story, but, what can you do, right? Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chuck vs The Side Stories**

**Chapter 7: The Red Door**

* * *

This side story takes place a week after the main story, and revolves around Chuck and Sarah moving into their new home.

"Here. Let me get that, sweety." says Chuck as he grabs the box from Sarah.

"Chuck, its fine. I can help a little. I'm not even showing yet." She says.

"Yeah, I know. But you can never be too careful." says Chuck.

"Besides, all of the big stuff is in its place already and the only things that are left are these small things." She says.

"Well... if you want you can hang up the pictures." says Chuck.

"You don't think that's too strenuous?" Jokes Sarah. "Okay, if it'll make you feel better."

"Thank you!" says Chuck.

"You know this all could have been done yesterday if you and Morgan hadn't been playing video games all day." says Sarah.

"We got a new T.V. for the house. We had to test it out."

"For six hours?" asks Sarah.

"Its a very long process." says Chuck.

Sarah laughs, and goes back to fixing the pictures.

"By the way." Chuck says. "Do wanna keep that 'Sarah + Chuck' carving?"

"Yeah. I like it. Why?"

"No, I like it too. Its just... now that we've officially moved in, I didn't know if it was still okay to have a... carving in the middle of our living room." says Chuck.

"I don't know. I like it because it reminds me of just how much we fought to get this place."

"Yeah good point. Then I guess we're keeping it then." He then begins to say. "You know, I still can't believe this is all finally ours."

"I told you that it would be." says Sarah.

"Yes, you did. There were times when I had my doubts though. Like back during the whole Quinn mess. I still have some of those scars you gave me when I brought you her that time."

At that moment, Sarah stops what shes doing, walks over to Chuck and hugs him. "I'm still sorry about that, so sorry. I still can't believe I did that."

Chuck hugs her back and says. "Hey, hey, its okay. I know, I know. You weren't yourself. I don't even know why I brought it up. We should just forget about that."

"Yeah. You don't have a faulty Intersect on you to make forgetting it a little easier by any chance, do you?" Jokes Sarah.

Chuck smiles and says. "Nope. Only one left and its in my head. And you know what? We should only look at the good things right now. We have our dream house, we have a, or should I say you, have a bun in the oven, and... we have each other."

Sarah stares into his eyes, and tells him. "I love you."

They share a kiss, and Chuck replies. "I love you too."

They go back to doing what they were doing, when Sarah says. "I think the food's done. Let me check."

"Okay, honey." says Chuck. "You know what, I'm gonna go close the door. Its getting kind of nippy in here now."

Chuck goes to close the door, but when he reaches it, he stops. He looks over to the street, watching a few cars drive by. He looks over at the white picket fence, then to the grass. When he has seen it all, he says nothing, he just smiles. Thinking to himself, that he finally has it all.

"Chuck! Dinner's ready!" yells Sarah.

Snapping out of his trance, Chuck responds. "Yeah... yeah be there in a second!"

He takes one last glance at everything, and goes back inside. Shutting the red door behind him.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called. **"Not Yet"**

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8: Not Yet

**Chuck vs The Side Stories**

**Chapter 8: Not Yet**

* * *

This side story picks up six months after the main story and revolves around Shaw and... one other person.

Walking through the prison halls, escorted by four guards, Shaw is led to a phone. When they arrive one of the guards tells him not to do anything funny.

Shaw nods and picks up the phone. "Hello?"

On the other line a man, with a British accent, replies. "Mr. Shaw?"

"Yes."

"My name is Agent Frey. I'm with Interpol. I wanted to ask you a few questions about your capture."

"Fine. What do want to know?" says Shaw.

"Okay. First question. Did you cry like a little bitch when Sarah Walker kicked you out of that window?"

Shaw is taken a back by the question and asks. "What?" On the other line, Agent Frey begins to laugh, leading Shaw to ask. "Who is this? Really?"

Agent Frey's accent, and attitude, completely changes and asks Shaw. "Hows it going... Danny boy?"

"Laz?" asks Shaw.

"Hello, convict." says Laz.

Shaw becomes angry and screams. "You bastard! I'm back in here because of you!"

"No. You're back in there because you were stupid enough to get caught." says Laz.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to kill you!" As Shaw says that, the guard tells him to calm down and to follow what the agent says.

"You heard the guard. They all think I'm an Interpol agent. So you have to talk to me until I'm done." says Laz.

Shaw calms down says. "You know they record these calls."

Laz replies sarcastically by saying. "Really? Oh no! Of course I knew that. By the time I'm done here, this call will be erased."

"Just ask what you want to ask and leave me be. What do you want?" asks Shaw.

"Nothing. I'm visiting someone."

"If you're visiting somebody then why call me?" asks Shaw.

"I'm visiting someone without them knowing I'm visiting. And I was bored" says Laz.

"And you call me a stalker." says Shaw.

"I have my reasons." says Laz. "I'm actually standing in front of the place now. Something is about to happen. Maybe. Don't really know yet."

"What?" asks Shaw.

"Do you think I'm gonna tell you? Lets change the subject. Danny boy, do you have a prison wife yet?" Jokes Laz.

"Go to hell." says Shaw.

"That isn't really an answer. Just remember, in prison, you want to be the one being called daddy not the one saying it." says Laz.

"I'm going to really enjoy killing you." says Shaw.

"Yeah, well... I have that effect on people. But you know what, I really should get going. Messing with you is only fun for so long. But until then, I managed to get you assigned to cleaning the toilets. Because you know, I'm an, "agent", and all. So have fun with that."

"You son of..." Before Shaw has time to finish, Laz hangs up.

Laz, laughing all the while, puts his phone away, and takes one last glance at the place he's been standing in front of all this time. He's been standing in front of a house, with a red door, and a white picket fence.

He calmly says to himself. "With the way things are going, I may be seeing you all again. Don't know when the hell that will be. But, not yet... not yet." Then, gets into his car, and drives off.

* * *

**End of Chapter. **

**This is the final chapter of "Chuck vs The Side Stories". Thank you very much for reading. The next full FanFic story I will be doing, will be the OFFICAIL sequel to "Villains Three". If you have not read "Side Stories" or "Villains Three" in their entirety yet, then I implore you, please read those before the sequel comes out. I don't know when exactly its coming out. But it is coming. So just be patient. Or as Chuck would say, "Don't Freak Out."**

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
